


Cursed To Stay

by CaptainMomiji, Jones_wolfe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMomiji/pseuds/CaptainMomiji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jones_wolfe/pseuds/Jones_wolfe
Summary: Justice has a love for slasher films and an obsession for killers. She wanted to start a project to bring back famous murderers homes to their beauty. One being Alastor Laurent, famous radio host; and notorious cannibal of new orleans. She sets off to restore the home only to find a deadly secret that sets her back to a time she never wanted to be in.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. The Radio Hosts' Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first time in a long time writing an Alaternate universe story. Please bare with me on it and let me know what you think!! When it comes to chapters with gore or non consensual activities i will place ⚠️⚠️ before hand at the top of the chapter and at the begining of the said activities. And pleasecheck out my friend Captainmomiji!!! They helped me with this and they have their own fic. It is amazing and definitely worth a read. Other than that enjoy!!!

Justice was an average young adult. Or thats what she let people believe. She was 5'2, greyish blue eyes with long brown hair. She had a nose ring amd several tattoos that were on both arms upper and lower. She was smart, clever, but sometimes clumsy with what she would do. Either clumsy with walking, holding things, or even thinking. But when she was placed in situations caused by her own misfortune she would always find a way to live through it.

She sat in her apartment drawing in her sketch book. Listening to one of her favorite podcasts. "Last Podcast On The Left." She was listening to their episode about the cannibal Albert Fish. She had an odd fascination with death, murder, mysteries and of course the supernatural. If there was some proof she believed it was possible. She drew small doddles of Albert Fish. They were just silly ones. Thats when she got a text alert interrupting her podcast. It was from the college she had been going to. It was her professor Quadmire, the criminologist professor. She was hoping it was the text she had been waiting for. Shes been wanting to clean up houses and broken down buildings known to be owned or lived in, even used by murderers. Even supernaturally possessed homes.

But there was one in particular she wanted to restore to its beauty. The house of the Notorious Cannibalistic Radio Host from the 1930's. Alastor Laurent of New Orleans. He was known for killing, raping and eating 56 women. But Justice believed it was a higher body count. She study about the time and about him. It was hard to find any living relatives that knew about him. She had found one but before she could ask her questions they died of a heart attack. She felt that it was connected.

She pulled the notification down and opened it. She squealed in excitment seeing she was approved for this project and given a loan for her travels. She had saved up so much money to use on this. She felt she had enough money to restore the house completely. She got packed and checked her phone seeing an email for her train ticket to New Orleans. She hated flying so she was in luck to see there was a train leaving that day for New Orleans. She messaged everyone she talked to and told them the good news. They congratulated her and told her to be safe because of animals down there. Justice knew she had to be careful. But she had this.

She made it to the train in time to board and got to her seat. She was excited about restoring the home. But not the traveling part. It was a long 15 hour train ride, on one train then transferred to another. But she made it. She was now in New Orleans Louisiana. She was so excited to be there. It was a bit different from where she lived. It was especially warmer than West Virginia's mountains she was so use to.

She made her way through the town, taking in the beautiful veiws. She loved the older buildings. She had a fascination for antiques and vintage places or homes. She finally got to the city hall. The older one, Gallier Hall, had been closed for a while. Only certain people were allowed in. As she approached the newly built City hall, her mouth dropped in astonishment. It was a tall rectangular building. Covered in blue panels for the windows. More than half of the building had these blue windows. She shook her head and finally came back to reality. She rushed over to the doors with her papers and blueprints of the house. There was an woman at the clerk desk. She had beautiful brunette hair, curls that framed her face. Round green color glasses and a green dress with flower patterns. She looked to be a bit older than Justice, but she looked like she was a hard worker. She had some color forming under and in the corner of her eyes. As if she had covered shifts before. She looked at Justice and smiled. Her Louisiana accent was smooth and kind.

"Ya must be Justice, We've been waitin' to see when you'd come. The mayor couldnt make it to see ya, but he gave me the papers ya needed. And heres the ket to the house. The water and electricity has been turned on since last night. Now if ya need help just call us. And be careful in that area. Wild dogs and gators are known to lurk around that part of the woods behind the house. There is a rental waiting for ya. Oh! It just got here. Right on time too, well your rentals outside. Be safe! And we cant wait to see your work!"

She waved to Justice goodbye and she went outside. She was right there was the rental. Just a small silver car. Justice had been carrying her two large brown and green duffle bags around, but now she had a break from it. She put it in the back seat and found the keys in the vanity mirror. She attached the key to the house to the car keys. She lost things very easily and she wanted to avoid doing that again. She looked around the car. Nothing fancy to it, no large screen for radio stations or a back up camera. She liked this car, better than newer ones. She took her phone out and opened her GPS and typed in the address. Once she hit start she was on her way there. It was a good 20 drive from town. But well worth it.

She looked around the street. Seeing all that she could. It was odd, there was no one outside. No noise, no laughter, no nothing. Most of the houses looked old and graffitied. She hated graffiti, especially on older homes and buildings that should be restored. She slowed to a stop in front of a gouse on the very end of the street. 'You've Arrived at your Destination. ' could be heard from her phone. She parked the car and took out the keys and got out.

She slowly walked up to the house. Vines grew over the door and boarded up windows. The graffiti was red with the words 'Murderer, killer, demon' written everywhere. Some looks old and some looked new. It would take alot of time but she could fix this house up. Police men had told her before over a call if she had found anything that would lead to clues on missing person cases from the 1930s to record it and secure them. She brought a small tape recorder with her, she would start her recordings now. She pressed start and spoke inti the small microphone she had attached to the recorder.

"The day is October 16th. The year 2019. Time 1:30 p.m. New Orleans, Louisiana. I am standing in front of the house of the famous radio host Alastor Laurent. Who was soon to be discovered as the notorious cannibal of New Orleans. The house has two levels to it and a basement. A shed in the back yard, a small garden and a empty forest. I see the color of the house is a dark brown, littered and layered with red graffiti. In the year 1926 of May. Alastor Laurent moved into this house and started his job at one of the newer radio stations at that time. He was the host of the radio show and reported everything he saw and heard. Even his own killings. More on that later. The house itself still stands to this day. It looks a bit frozen in time. Not real damage on the outside, mostly over grown vines and grass and graffiti. I was given permission by the state to remove all barriers and unboard it. I will update later. The is Justice ending the first tape session."

With that she pressed stop and exhaled. She looked up to the house and took in the details before going to her rental and grabbing one of her duffle bags. One was full of clothes. The other full of tools. She used the back of a hammer the pull the nails out of the boards. Quickly they fell and the windows reflected herself. The windows were so clean and clear. She wondered if all the furniture was still in there. She finished unboarding the windows stuck in her thoughts. The she started to unboard both the front and back door. Once she did she stood in front if the door. Once she opened that door, she knew all those secrets he had would spill out to her. But she wondered what she would find.


	2. The House That Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is cleaning the once famous house, but she soon discovers secrets and memories of the past that would chill anyone to the bone. Will she run or continue digging further to find what secrets this famous radio man may have had, or will it lead to her downfall and eventual death?

Justice stood staring at the door knob the anticipation was digging at her, it could have eaten her alive if she let it. She wanted to unlock the door so badly. But her body wasn't obeying her minds commands. Finally she found the courage to unlock the door, the door knob made a loud clicking sound, and slowly she twisted it. What secrets could be lurking behind this door, she needed to know but was this a wise decision for the young girl. Justice held back and didn’t push the door open just yet. She needed to brace herself for what was to come.

So many thoughts raced through her head. One in particular was that no one had lived in this house for eighty-six years. Not after the day the famous radio star was caught. None the less she pushed the thought away as she pushed the door open. It slowly opened with a loud high pitched creak. Sunlight beamed through the entrance and dust could be seen flying through the air. She hoped it wouldn’t cause an asthma attack, but what could she expect from an old abandoned house like this.

Justice looked around the entrance, it was a small L shaped room, with chestnut paneling. The entrance contained what was or use to be a coat rack, a desk with scattered and crumpled papers and books placed messily upon it. There were a few small burned down candles littered across the surface of the desk as well. But those were no concern to her, the papers and books on the other hand she would go through later. 

Turning around from the small entrance there was an opening to the living room. She walked through and felt an immediate change in the air. Panic started coursing through her veins and that was when she heard pounding on the front door. When she looked back she was in a different perspective. She was kneeling on the floor, she felt warm liquid on her clothes and hand, and she had something in her hand. She looked down to see a brunette girl staring up at the ceiling with dead eyes. Blood was pouring out of her and forming a small lake of dark crimson. 

Justice stood up abruptly and noticed she wasn’t herself. She quickly looked down, she was male. This male was covered in the brunettes blood, oh it looked a mess. There was no time to take in the details before the front door busted open. Screaming could be heard, it was the police. This sent Justice into instant freakout mode and she bolted for the back door.

The rest went black, she inhaled and fell against the wall beside her. ‘What was that? Why..did I see that? Who was I?’ The questions ran through her head as she finally stood up. She recalled the scene she saw. Justice looked down and exhaled, but then froze when her eyes met a spot on the floor. A large dark spot that was soaked and dried into the wood. She slowly walked towards this mysterious spot and kneeled down looking around, trying to put the pieces together. Until the light bulb went off in her head. She looked up to the entryway. This was the same spot she just saw. She abruptly stood up and ran to her duffel bags and hastily searched for a file. Once she found it she put it on the floor and started to rush through flipping the pages until she found the page she was looking for. She spoke out loud to herself as she read. Her voice slowly filling with panic with each word.

“June 13th 1933, Alastor Laurent, the renowned radio host was under suspicion of the police for two weeks. They found evidence that connected him to four murders. They went to his house to question him, and when they heard screaming coming from a girl in the house. they tried to open the door but it was locked. Desperate measures were then informed to unsure the safety of this Jane Doe. The police broke the door down to see Alastor disappearing through the back door. Four out of the six men chased after him. As the other two found the young Jane Doe with brown hair and dark brown eyes she had been dead in the center on the living area. She had been abused and raped post mortem. She had several lacerations on her face neck and shoulders, along with a few bite marks and chunks taken from her neck. She had been disemboweled and was still alive for a few minutes when the officers found her, but nothing could be done to save her. As the officers helped the two paramedics take her body out of the house, they heard several shots fired. Then there was one last shot followed by silence. They found the four police men with injuries standing over the radios host body. He had multiple gunshot wounds in his chest and arms, and one in the center of his eyes two inches above his eyebrows. The house was then boarded up the night after these events and was not touched since. There however was enough evidence to close the case with the one body they found. Unfortunate for the poor Jane Doe, and who knows how many others who had to suffer at the hands of famous radio host from New Orleans. 

Justice sat back starring at the file then the dark area on the floor. It was an eerie and unsettling feeling that there was blood from the last person he killed. That was her blood, the Jane Doe from the file. Why did she see that though? Did she imagine it out of curiosity or was there more to this house than mets the eye. Could she could handle it? Or would it drive her insane. Those hallucinations were no laughing matter. But she brushed it away from her thoughts just as quickly as they came. 

This house was scary, thats for sure, and the events that happened inside it were unsettling and quite disturbing. But had she imagined it, she didn’t see that happen, there was no way. Then she looked at the spot again. It was there for eighty six years. She was worried that it may not come out, but maybe it would be best if she didn’t try who knows what else might happen. The house was only being restored just to be turned into a tourist attraction. She thought it was silly that they wanted to do that to such a beautiful home. She sighed and got up slowly and walked back towards that spot. She walked past the blood and looked around the living area. It had forest green paint, accented with brown edges. It was a gorgeous room besides the spot on the floor. The sofa and arm chairs were beautiful crimson colors accented with black lace on each leg and arm. There was a small layer of dust on the fabric but not enough for her job to be hard. The room had a small ceiling light and fan. Nothing too fancy but just enough to catch ones eye. It had three green lamp heads curving into the ceiling. 

She continued to look around the room seeing two tables on each side of the sofa. One was full of books and scribbled notes. The other with a plate and a glass that was somehow still filled with water. The water was a brownish color layered with dust. She scrunched her nose up at the glass. ‘Nasty’ she thought. 

She looked over to the walls and saw Winchester rifles hung up on gun racks facing upwards to a massive deer head with large branches out antlers. Many small animal heads decorated the rest of the wall. An alligator, a squirrel, some birds, a fox and a wolf head. But one stuck out to her that seemed very odd to have. That was a large Great Danes head mouthed beside a revolver. ‘Who would mound a dogs head?’ She thought to herself. She shook her head as she walked away from the wall. She looked around the room and exhaled again. This would be her first room to clean. She took her tape recorder out and spoke about what she saw in the room and what the case file had said. But she intentionally never mentioned the images she saw. She didn’t want to sound like a crazy, she had enough people looking at her like she was a nutcase already. She went to the duffle bags and opened the one with tools. She pulled out a very small portable vacuum, she knew she would have to dump it out several times but it was great at cleaning. She started with the sofa and arm chairs. No real damage or tears to the sofa, thankfully. This made her think about sleeping there for the night, once they were cleaned they almost shined. 

She moved onto the brown area rug and then turned on the duster setting collecting all and any dust from the room.  
She spent a good hour or so on the living room. Most of the fabrics were still in great shape. But the wall paper would need resealed in most places. She didnt find any animal droppings or eaten spots anywhere in the living room so that was good. He mustve kept his home fairly clean when he was alive. She cleaned the lamps as her mind kept pulling her back to what she saw earlier. She was in a daze as she cleaned.

Once she was done the room looked amazing. Restored even, it was absolutely beautiful. She knew she’d have to call a construction company to see if there’s any damage to the walls or wiring. But for now it was fixed, she sighed and sat down on the sofa and looked at her phone. 9:57 p.m. She tilted her head until her neck made a popping sound then she exhaled. She felt exhausted, it must’ve been the case files contents and the stain on the floor that had drained her. The work wasn’t hard for her, it was normal even due to her other job. She got up grabbing her dark blue sleeping bad and laid it on the couch.

Once Justice was fast asleep she dreamt. She dreamt of darkness at first, but slowly colors and shapes were coming to her. What they were she could not yet make out. Soon her dream came to life and she was now running through the woods. Her perspective was taller, hm thats new. Then came the other senses, she now could smell and hear. She smelt the trees and the hot summer air as she ran. She heard a male grunting, from in front of her, this confused her and she didnt know how or why she heard such a thing. Then she stopped for a second trying to catch her breath, running in a dream was just as exhausting as it was while awake. As she looked to her hands she saw strong and large male hands. The Police could heard screaming from a distance behind her. Panic began to set in as it finally hit her. This must’ve been what she was seeing earlier when she had that short and terrifying vision. But why, why was it starting off in a diffrent place? Who was this after her, why was she running?

She wasnt sure, and had no time to think. At the this moment all she could think to do was to run. And thats exactly what she did, it felt like forever had passed as she ran. Time itself slowly ticked away and the feeling of dread began to sink in. She was able to hide behind a large oak tree seeing men running in all different directions trying to look for the male she was apart of. She could hear his thoughts, feel his heart pounding, feel the fear coursing through with the anticipation of being caught. A younger officer ran past her. She saw him first, and attacked taking his gun from him. She was now surrounded by the other officers. They shouted at her, screamed profanities, and seemed desperate to make this situation they all found themselves in come to an end. She was confused by it all until it finally made sense. What was to come next she knew the outcome.

“Put the gun down Alastor! This is your only warning or we will open fire! Come with us now!"

Before she could think she heard herself (as Alastor) laughing as she shot at the younger officers arm. Multiple shots were fired. Bullets pierce her skin and it felt as if her arm was on fire. Justice could feel pain, actual real pain. She fell down choking on blood as it pooled in her mouth and got caught in her throat. She reached up the try to stop the bleeding but it was to late, she was already far to gone. Before she could react her arm was suddenly pinned against her chest as a police office had his gun pressed against her forehead. She was screaming to wake up, screaming to be let out. She could hear Alastor begging to die. Then she heard the shot, then came the feeling of throbbing pain above her eyes. Then blackness, she gasped falling off the couch coughing.

Did that really happen? She was so scared, her head was pounding terribly and she was shaking badly. Justice got up quickly and ran to her duffle bag full of her clothes and got her pills out. She got one small white pill out and dry swallowed it. She was trying to remain calm but she couldnt. She still felt the pain, felt the panic, felt the desperation, she felt all the things Alastor must have felt before his demise. This kept her up for hours until she finally was able to pass out from her medicine. This time there were no dreams, no pain, no police, no gun, just quick slumber that had her in its grasps. All would be well for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! The third chapters going to be a long one due to how crazy it will get!! I cant wait for everyone to read it!! For now enjoy these two chapters!! Also give thanks and likes to my friend Captainmomiji !! They helped me with this story along the way and have their own fic as well!! Its a must read!!


	3. Secrets That Lie Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice decides the next part if the house to clean is the bathroom. But will she find more secrets and visions there? Will there be a discovery that could make her want to stop her restoring project?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this Chapter!! Me and Captainmomiji have been working on it for about a week, but work got busy for us both so its later than expected but please enjoy!!!

When Justice awoke, she still felt pain in her arm and head. It was as if her arm and head were burning from the inside, and the pain was becoming excruciating. She sluggishly got off the couch and went to her duffle bag. Grabbing her hair brush, medication, and a change of clothes for the day she went to the small bathroom near the living room and turned on the sink. It was dimly lit, so she had to use her flashlight to guide around the bathroom. She could see dust flying around in the beam of light. She stared into the mirror and began brushing her teeth. As she looked at her reflection she noticed the purple bags forming under her eyes. The more she stared into her reflection the more the room became unsettling and Justice could feel her nerves being worked over, but why. Then in quick flash she someone else in the mirror.

A man replaced her reflection, and she was starring right into his eyes. His eyes were a soft green, and she could see a hint of red in one eye. The man was smiling at her, his teeth covered in red liquid. It smelt like pennies. 'Is that blood in his mouth..?' She thought to herself. Before she could pull herself from the mirror the man slammed his hand on the glass. She ducked under the sink as she heard it crack. Then everything was quiet, only the running faucet could be heard. After a few minutes sitting under the sink she brought herself up. She looked at the mirror. It was cracked, but there was no man now. Just her reflection starring back at her. “What the hell happened” she said in a shaky voice.  
  
She looked at the sink and splashed her face with cold water. She stood there for a few minutes processing what she saw, she saw a man in the mirror. His dark brown hair and soft green eyes seemed familiar. She saw his face before. "It couldnt be..could it?" She went to the living room grabbing the file she left on the floor. She flipped through it till she found the pictures. Pictures of the vitcims, of the weapons, of Alastors dead body and finally his photo that had been taken at a party. She stared at the party photo. It may have been black and white but she knew all too well what he looked like, she knew it all to well.

It was Alastor, Alastor was in the mirror. And they had locked eyes, she stared at him and he at her. She couldnt have imagined it, more than likely she did, right? There must have been an explanation. Why was he there in the mirror. Why did his house in the reflection not look as she saw it, it looked clean, it looked normal. ‘He’s been dead for 86 years. How could he still be alive in the mirror and not be old?' Her thoughts continued to race as she sat there starring at the photo. She sighed and looked back at the dark bathroom. Then she remembered her other duffle bag. It had tools, cables and of course lightbulbs.  
  
She got up and grabbed two 60 watt light bulbs and went back to the bathroom. She turned the switch off and unscrewed the old ones. Once she had the new ones it she turned on the light. The room light up and every dark corner had vanished in the bathroom. No darkness, no man in the mirror, no more strange discoveries. She sighed and went over to the tub.  
If she wanted to shower, she'd need to clean first. 'This is absolutely disgusting.' She thought to herself as she went to her duffle bags again. She looked in her bag and found a scrub brush, and her portable vaccum. She knew she needed to run to the store and grab some supplies before she went down this rabbit hole. She decided just to get the tub ready firs. She vacuumed the dead bugs, dust, mice, and anything else she may find. She quickly threw the dead mice away and she was half way finished and it felt so good to almost be done. As Justice cleaned her thoughts were brought back to that stain, the one towards the entrance, the one she saw Alastor by. This made her wondered if it would come out, or was it cursed to stay? She hoped it would, after all who want such a reminder of a grizzly murder. With the intention to clean and get it over with Justice got dressed and got to her car drove to the store.

She was met with many double glances, glares and wide eyes at the store. News had traveled fast as to why shes there. She knew what to expect and she didnt let it bother her. She picked up her supplies she needed for the rest of the house, along with a pizza and went back to the house. She ate a piece of pizza as she stared at the entrance and the stain on the floor. So many secrets were hidden in these walls. And she wanted to know them all, what was the cause of these strange endeavours and why had she seen Alastor in the mirror just hours before.

Justice finished eating and grabbed the bleach. She turned the water on and filled the tub with hot water and mixed in a bit of bleach. She put gloves and a mask on along with goggles to it keep the sting from the chemical out of her eyes. She began to scrub, the stain was coming up fairly easy. ‘Thank God.’ She thought. She then looked to the rust, she thought it would be hard to clean up, but it she was proven otherwise. "Huh..I thought rust was a more orange color..why is it..red?"  
She said to herslef as she continued scrubbing. Why was it red. No way it could have been blood, that would have been gone by now, right. Then she smelt something mixed with the bleach. It was like pennies, a metallic smell, she sat back for a minute starring at the tub. It took her no time to figure it out. It wasnt rust in the tub. It was dried blood. As she had that realization she sighed and hesitantly continued scrubbing. Her eyes glued to the inside walls of the tub. She heard splashing noises of something falling in the tub.

Justice quickly looked into the old tub, water mixed with blood filled the bath. A dead girl lay in the contaminated water, her dress torn open. She had been cut from her chest to her stomach. He had gutted her like a fish. Organs were missing and lay scattered on the floor, her intestines floating at the surface of the water. Justice could feel herself becoming nauseated as she looked upon the sight. ‘What happened.’ She thought to herself. Thats when she noticed him, Alastor. He was standing on the side of the bath. Justice was unsure how he got there, he was not there a moment ago. The radio host looked down at the body grinning that cheshire cat grin. He looked evil, he looked every bit of a madman. It was as if he was admiring his handy work. No doubt the sick and twisted man felt pride in his recent accomplishment. He was covered in blood, the girls blood. Justice very slowly and cautiously walked over to Alastor. She was sure he could not see her and for a moment she was right.

——

Alastor POV:

Alastor was watching the dead girls body. Oh how it was fun listening to her cries and pleads for mercy. But the renowned host would do no such favours for the girl, his fun was more important. He would never show mercy to his meals. He would hunt them, lure them, play with them, then go for the kill. No matter how many times he did it, it gave him such a rush. He loved killing, it was a passion to him, and he was good at it. Every girl was so much fun to play with, it never got old no matter how many times he killed. No matter how many girls he had in his grasp. He would always win, he would always dominate. He was truly the master of his craft and no one could stand in his way.

As he stood there looking over the body he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over he saw another girl. She wasn’t there before. 'Who is she, how did she get in my house?' He thought to himself looking her over. She looked weird, she was wearing odd clothing. She had a plain grey shirt of some sort, with short sleeves. And what he thought were blue pants, but they were slim and fit to her figure. Her hair was pulled to the side in a messy ponytail. She looked so odd, yet so intriguing. Her grey eyes full of fright seeing him. 

He tilted his head and gave her the cheshire grin he wore just minutes ago. He stepped foreward lifting his hand to touch her face. She stepped back with each step he took foreward. He almost could touch her, he could feel the warmth from her alabaster skin. He was abaout to touch her cheek and greet the woman before she disappeared into thin air. He looked around frantically, searching for her. He couldnt find any evidence of her being there, was he going mad. Then he looked at his mirror, the one he broke earlier.

The girl he had seen in it, that must have been her. ‘How entertaining’ he thought. But then he questioned why he was seeing her. Was she one of the girls he killed? He couldn’t remember any of the woman wearing such odd clothing. Most of his victims he couldn’t remember now. He sighed and went back to the tub. He collected some of the dead dames organs and flesh and cleaned them and put them in his icebox.

He cooked his meal, and sat down eating it occasionally glancing to the bathroom. He recalled every second of that moment with the strange disappearing girl. The warmth of her skin, the scent of red apples and honey that was in the air when she was there. The fear in her eyes, how the color drained from her gorgeous face. He grinned thinking about what she would sound like screaming. He chuckled to himself and continued eating the other girls flesh. "Just who are you darling.."


	4. Deadly discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New secrets are revealed as Justice further explores the deadly radio host’s home. What she finds may come as a bit of shock that may be driving her a bit over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!! We are sorry that this chapter is a bit late!! But we do hope you enjoy it!!! Remember to check out Captainmomijis stpry as well!! Its a must read!!!

Justice was sitting on the floor starring at the wall ahead of her. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily. She couldn’t wrap her mind around what had happened. She knew she was hallucinating, but she still couldn’t fathom how he was there, he was in front of her but how. ‘He’s dead..how could he be so close and be so real. I could feel his presence, but how was he here..’ She thought to herself as she sat there in shock. The events played in her head over and over again. She could still smell everything, every single detail. All the blood in the tub and on the floor, how strong it smelt, like the girls blood, her dead body, how she looked and how her eyes looked almost alive. It was eerie yet astounding how he looked at that dead girl’s body, and then over to her. His devilish smile, and how quick his eyes filled with blood lust when he saw her, it was inhuman. The image was burned into her head, that smile of his, it made Justice shudder. She remembered what he smelt like, a combination of whiskey and firewood, it was almost intoxicating for her. She felt like she was going crazy.

Justice sat in place for a good ten minutes trying her hardest to make sense of what happened. But nothing logical appeared to her. It was supernatural, he was dead, even if he hadn't died he would be very old by now. She felt sick to her stomach. That smile he gave her, it was full of madness and yet there was a hint of something else, something he enjoyed. She had to get her mind away from it all. She slowly went back over to the tub and quickly finished cleaning it. She tried to wipe the memories away. She tried desperately to forget what she had seen, to remain in the present. Alastor was dead, it was a known fact.

It took her no time for the tub to be a pearl white again. She stood up and pulled her gloves and goggles off to look over her work. She was proud of how clean she got it. She looked around the bathroom and then decided to that the rest needed done.

A hour had passed and the whole bathroom almost sparkled, it was as clean as the living room now. Almost as clean as the scene she had saw before in the mirror, despite the blood that had lingered. His smile popping in her head again. That accursed and demonic smile. She tried to shake the image out of her head. But it only made it worse, his smile and his blood hungry eyes were all she could see. She wanted to rid the imagine from her mind desperately. She rubbed the back of her neck as she went to exit the bathroom. But she stopped when she saw her reflection in the broken mirror. She walked over to the mirror pressing her hands on each side. She wondered if there was going to be more visions of that sort. 

‘It has to be a vision, just like when you were a kid.' She thought to herself starring into her eyes. She sighed and spoke softly to herself.

‘Those were fake..you're just letting your imagination run wild. Just like mom and dad said, there's nothing there and it can’t hurt you. Visions can’t hurt you. Get it together Justice. You know you need to-‘

She stopped talking when she felt something behind the mirror. She slowly pulled on the wodden frame of the mirror. As she did a clicking noise could be heard. Then the mirror opened to reveal a medicine cabinet. It contained many normal items from the 30s: such as a, razor, shaving cream, toothbrush and toothpaste. But there were also medicine bottles which seemed odd, none of this had been mentioned in his file. Justice looked them over before she picked them up. It was mostly broke down powder but the writing on the bottle still stayed. It read: 'Alastor E. Laurent, Metrazol 96 mg, Take every 4 to 6 hours with food or a full glass of milk.' "Interesting.." Justice spoke softly to herself. She couldn’t find a number for the pharmaceutical company or the doctor. It had been so long though so maybe that company was no longer around. But she still wondered if he ever took it. She looked at the other bottle, it was the same medicine, but it was dated on the day it had been refilled. "June 9 1933, quantity 56." She opened the bottle and counted how many were in there. Surprisingly the medicine wasn’t crumbled and turned to dust like the other. She finished counting, she counted 56. "So he never took his medicine..maybe that cause his slip ups.." She took the bottle and laid it on the coffee table and grabbed her tape recorder.

Very quickly before she forgotten any detail Justice recorded what she found, leaving out the vision she had. She didnt want people knowing that, it sounded insane. She looked over the bottle and sighed sitting back on the couch. She wondered what happened that whole month. It had seemed he went absolutely crazy from the case file. She shook her thoughts away and looked to the kitchen. She knew she needed to finish getting the house cleaned up. But shock and fear soon made her stand on edge as she saw a black shadowed figure walking into the kitchen. No noise, no footsteps, it was completely silent as if it was just air moving. Her heart rate rose as she slowly approached the kitchen. She pressed her hand to the nearest wall looking for a light switch. She could still see the figure moving around as if it was looking for something in the corner. It stopped once she felt where the light switch was. Slowly it turned around to face her. She saw two large blood red eyes starring at her. Panic seeping through her, she hasitly turned the light on. The shadow now gone as if it was all an illusion, a trick of the mind. She was now hyperventilating slowly as she pressed her hand to her side of her head. "What...what is going on..why am I seeing these things. Its been 6 years.."

She quickly looked back to where the shadow had been. Then she noticed the corner of the wall. It had an odd outline of dust, making the shape of a door. She went over and looked around for a few minutes at the shape. Then she pressed her hands on the wall and knocked on it. It sounded more hallow than most of the walls. Backing away for a second Justice looked at the shape again. She pressed on the wall many times until she heard a clicking sound. How unsettling. 

The door opened slightly with a loud creek which made Justice gasped in surprise softly as she hesitantly opened it more. Justice found a small dark room, there were shelves lined on all of the walls. She couldn't find a light switch, so she took her phone out and used her flashlight. The room lit up and she saw dust flying everywhere coating the room in a thick layer. Time stood still in this room, longer than others. There were many spiderwebs, dead and alive insects that littered the floors, and something that resembled maybe at one point an animal had gotten in but did no damage to its surroundings. As she continued looking she spotted the light switch on the other side of the small room. She went over and turned it on, the small light bulb flickered on and dimly light up the room. Slowly it got brighter as minutes passed which allowed her to looked around, and to her horror she saw the walls were lined with shelves that contained jars of all typed. Justice’s heart sank as she could only imagine what was and had been in those jars. There were small and large jars of various sizes, shapes, and colours. They were filled with unidentifiable items. But once again that gut feeling told her that the notorious criminal liked to collect things that more than likely belonged to his victims. 

She picked up one jar, it had writing on it. "June 5th, 1933. This was just a week before he died.." She turned it around and looked it over trying to figure out what it was. Then she saw something rolling around in the jar, a decomposing eyeball was starring at her. She grimaced and she dropped the jar leaping back. The smell was horrendous. She gagged and coughed trying not to breathe in the smell. It smelt like dead meat, she looked over and saw that it was in fact an eyeball, teeth, fingertips and lips. She couldn't believe it. She looked up over to the other jars. She noticed most had the same shapes in them. She got up and ran out of the small room unable to face the harsh reality that this man was in fact mad. She ran to the kitchen sick to her stomach and threw up. She groaned once she finished relieving her nauseated stomach. She slide down the kitchen sink and stared at the secret door that was still open. She sat there for a good thirty minutes. Remembering everything she had seen and experienced. This house was truly a nightmare. No one knew about this room except her and that crazy dead radio host. She knew she would find stuff. But didn’t expect to find secrets that were like this. She heard a noise around the kitchen quickly looked around until her eyes landed on the kitchen table. Her eyes went wide as she saw who was sitting there. With a plate of food and a grin on his face that made her stomach hurt. 

——

Alastor’s P.O.V: 

As he sat there eating he heard more noises coming from the living room and bathroom. He kept an eye out watching but saw nothing as he heard these strange noises. He was about to get up but two shadows in the kitchen stopped him. He stayed seated as he watched the shadows moving around. One that looked like a smear of black in the air barely making a physical shape, and then another, of a small woman. 

When he saw the female shadow turn the light on thats when her physical appearance revealed itself. It was the girl in the bathroom. Alastor was intrigued to see the girl standing there. She looked so real, and scared out of her mind. He could see sweat beads forming on her face. Oh how he wanted to make her look that scared. He watched as she made her way towards the corner. Surely she wasn’t smart enough to understand that shadow. But as soon as he doubted his thoughts she knocked on several parts of the wall and finding his secret room. He watched her enter the room, he was now starting to get angry. No one but him was suppose to know about that, how did some naive spirit find her way in. Then he heard something shattering, he chuckled softly to himself watching more. 'Little nosy thing aren’t you dear.’ he thought to himself. He then watched the girl rush out and puke into his sink. He was smiling almost ear to ear as he continued watching her. He set his fork down and this seemed to catch her attention as she looked around. Then her eyes landed on him, they locked eyes and his cheshire cat grin grew more. He watched her eyes grow big, seeing fear slowly coursing through every inch of her. He slowly stood up from his chair leaning on the table. He thought to himself as he watched her. 'This is going to be very entertaining.'


	5. Unforgettable Encounter

Justice sat on the floor starring at the man seated at the table. The man that had been dead for 86 years, the man that killed women for his own sick amusement. There was no doubt he was a murderer, a madman, he was the famed serial killer Alastor Laurent. It baffled her how real he looked. There was no plausible explanation for what was happening but there he was looking at her, and she at him. If she was to stand up and walk over to him she could touch him, that was how real he was to her. However, the more they stared into each others eyes, the more a sickening realisation hit her that she was in danger. Justice could feel her heart racing and a lump forming in her throat, what was she to do. If he were to move he would get to her before she got to the front door. The back door was still locked, and there was no time to get to it either, she had locked it and by the time she reached the door she would be dead. Scared out of her mind she sat there, the notes and comments in the file racing in her mind. 'He raped them, then killed them slowly, then ate them. Not always in that order, he could kill me. He would kill me. Im so fucked right now, why is he here?!?!'

Her mind kept racing, as did her heart. She was sure he could hear it, like an animal hearing the heartbeat of its prey. And that was proven true as he had grinned wider watching her tremble on the floor. She was just 7 feet from him, 20 feet from the front door, and 8 feet from the locked back door. There was no escape for her, she felt doomed. She was mentally screaming to run, but her body would do no such thing. It only trembled, it was betraying her every wish to get up. The silence in the room seemed to betray her as her breath bordered on hyperventilating. With every muscle and bit of willpower Justice could muster she tried to steady her chaotic breathing and remain in control. Then the eerie silence was broken when a boast of laughter came from the crazy radio host. Her eyes grew wider as she pressed more into the kitchen cabinet.

God how she wished to be out of this situation. Fear struck more as she watched him stand up and straight himself out. He grabbed his plate and utensils, his eyes never leaving hers. For a brief moment as he slowly walked around the table had his eyes left hers. But only to scan her body up and down slowly as he continued to chuckled softly. That deep chuckle, like warm whiskey. If it had been other circumstances and if she knew his intentions weren't to kill her she would drown listening to it. But instead she flinched hearing this chuckle. She whimpered as he continued closer and closer to her. She mentally counted his loud clicking footsteps. 'One...two...three...four..five..' and when he stopped her mind went blank. She looked up to see him only two feet from her.

—————

Alastor’s P.O.V.:

He watched as the girl trembled before him. He stared down at her. Tilting his head and smiling wide Alastor studied the girl before him. She looked scared, she looked desperate for an explanation. He to was not sure what was really happening but it was obvious he was enjoying himself.

“My oh my. What is wrong my pet.” He leaned down to get a better view. “You look frightened. Poor dear.” He chuckled. He took in her details, her hair dark and brunette in colour. It was messily put into a ponytail hanging over her shoulder. Her skin smooth and pure alabaster, kissed with light brown freckles. Her lips slightly plumb and trembling to get words out. He looked her up and down taking in her outift and body shape. She had an hour glass figure, but she was somewhat thicker in places. Her clothes shaped her natural body well though the outfit was a bit peculiar.

Her odd choice of clothing had him curious. She wore a grey shirt of some type. And what looked to be a red plaid button up and some very odd looking blue pants. Alastor’s curiosity rose and he had become quite inthralled with the girl. After all he had no idea who she was, how she found his secret pantry, and why she was sitting here. After looking her over there Alastor concluded there was no way she could have been a past victim, not with her strange attire. But she looked delicious none the less. There was one thing though that made him look at her twice. She had an odd shape of metal in her nose. He had never seen anything like it. He would love to rip it out and watch the blood flow gracefully down her face. Slowly he reached up to touch her jawline. Just like in the bathroom. He could feel her warmth, her intoxicating scent drove him crazy. If he wasnt already crazy that is.

He slowly caressed her jawline then cupped her chin into his hand tilting her head up. "It seems..theres no escape for you now darling. Poor thing, you are in sooo much trouble for snooping through my house, and finding my secret room. Naughty girl. Though..it will be fun to torment you, I can hardly wait to taste you." He leaned close to her and ran his tongue up the side of her cheek. She grimanced and whimpered trying to pull away.

This only angered the radio host. He pressed her hard against the cabinet and clicked his tongue grinning darkly at her. "Tsk tsk tsk, that wont do darling. I couldn't touch you the last time we met. You're not going anywhere this time. I have you right where I want you. Now...where should i start hm? How about.." He leaned down into her neck and licked it. She whimpered again and squirmed trying to get away, but it was no use he pinned her harder against the cabinets and held her wrists in one hand as he pulled her weird shirt back from her shoulder. He licked her again and then without warning he bit down harshly. The girl screamed and then she vanished.

Alastor looked around the room franticly and growled loudly when he couldnt find her. "Where the hell did you go?!?!" He stormed around his house trying to find where the mysterious brunette went. He got a taste of her, and oh how sweet she tasted, he wanted more of the girl. He needed it, he needed her. He would get his chance again he knew it. This would be the last time she fooled him and got away.

—————

Justice P.O.V:

Justice cried out as Alastor’s teeth were pressed against her skin. But before anything could happen he was gone. However she could still feel the pressure from his teeth in her skin. She looked around, he was gone for good, and the house was as if he was never there. There was no plate, no madness, no Alastor. She stumbled getting up and rushed to the bathroom. She turned the light on and yanked her flannel off and pulled her shirt back. She screamed when she say the bite mark and droplets of blood. He was real, he bit her. She felt the pain, she felt his hand on her face. She saw the look in his eyes. Justice could feel her whole body shaking as tears formed in her eyes.

Those tears did not take long to turn into quiets sobs as she watched the blood drip down. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the blood and pressed it to the bitemark. She went back to the living room and grabbed the tape recorder. She paced around the room crying softly debating whether to record what happened or not. She couldn’t keep it a secret, she decided to record everything that had happened within her two nights of staying there. Once she was done she set the recorder down and cried more. She was filled with panic, she thought to herslef 'How could he have been real? How could he touch me?'

She was exhausted after crying for thirty long minutes. So she decided to lay down, she sniffled trying to calm herself and keep from crying. But she could not stop starring at that damn case file. There was no reasonable explanation for what had happened. She thought she was tough because she could sit through a horror movie without flinching. But living one felt different. She was scared to her wits ends. Soon her exhaustion got the best of her. And she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. "DollHouse"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her terrifying encounter with an unexpected guest. Justice gets the courage to finish the house so she can be completely done with it and move to another house. But she discovers something that will set her back immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! We hope you are enjoying the story so far! This chapter is going to be full of unexpected turns. Me and Captain hope you enjoy reading!

Justice woke up many times throughout the night. It was hard for her to sleep. The events replayed in her head like a song. How he looked, that smile, that cruel and cold look in his eyes, and the madness that seemed to radiate off him and travel through the air. Would she ever be able to forget those images? The imagines of that madman. God, she could still feel his hand on her chin, and her neck throbbed and stung in pain. She wanted to forget it, she didnt want to remember. Remembering it made it all seem to real. Something about this was all wrong and it scared Justice to her very core. But there was nothing that could help those memories leave. So trying to keep her mind off the subject Justice decided to check her phone, it read '6:30 a.m.'. She sighed and groaned as she slowly got up and around. ‘Damn.’ She whispered and rubbed her sore neck. She looked over to the kitchen then to the bathroom.

"Maybe a nice shower would help..."

She mumbled to herself as she turned the lamp on the side table on. She went to her duffel bags and grabbed her body wash, shampoo and conditioner, and decided to take a shower. It was nice and the water was a calming warm temperature, it made her feel relaxed. But no relaxation could take away the burning and stinging feeling that was left after Alastor had bit her. All that recent stress was now getting to her and it made her question her sanity. Thankfully though she was undisturbed as she finished her shower, no Alastor, no weird visions, she would be ok. She got dried off and dressed quickly. Then she left the bathroom and looked around the room.

She knew she had to get the rest of the house cleaned up. She rolled up her black flannel sleeves and grabbed her phone turning on music. She had 'Crazy=Genius' on replay as she cleaned up the house. She started with the kitchen and the secret pantry. She knew she would have to call the police and show them the findings so she only removed dead animals and cobwebs from the pantry. Soon it looked good as it may have been in 1933.

Seven hours had passed and the entire house was spotless and cleaned. She even managed to scrub the dried blood spot off the living room floor. She decided since the house was cleaned up to go out to town. She wondered if she could find more information on Alastor and find reasonable plausible explanations for what shes been experiencing. She washed up and grabbed her keys to the house and her car and locked the door.

As she drove she wondered what she would find. Did someone have any explanations for whats going on. A flash of Alastors face with her blood in his teeth speard through her vision. Sending chills up her spine she grimaced at the sight. She wished she could forget, she wished it was just a bad dream. But the bite mark on her neck throbbed to her in response. It wasnt a dream

She made her way in town and drove a while until she found the nearest library. She parked her car and went in. The library was enormous, much bigger than the ones in her hometown. Many walls and aisles lined with books of all shapes, sizes, colours, and so on, filled the shelves. It almost was to the point of being over stocked, but in a good way. After all one can never have to many good books. Justice looked around for awhile examining the shelves and getting a feel for the place before going to find a librarian. When she found one she was half scared to even ask for what she planning to research. All the strange things that had been happening recently really had her spooked. None the less she picked up her courage and asked for newspaper clippings from 1929 to 1933. With such vague details the woman already knew who she was looking for and had Justice follow her to the back. Perhaps at one point and time many use to ask her the same question, she was well prepared. She pointed to a small office and sighed. When the woman spoke she sounded bored and almost reciting something that had been said many times. Justice’s suspicions were confirmed, the librarian was use to this. 

"Alastor Laurents files and all the newspapers about him are in there. Its actually his old office. They never torn it down. It was part of the old radio station, until they made it into a library. But they just left his desk and everything alone in that office. Probably cursed if you ask me. Don’t take anything, and be careful the papers are old."

With that the woman left, Justice was all alone in front of the door. She took a deep breath in and slowly opened the door, she was hesitant on what the other side may contain. After all the recent events at Alastor’s old home the last thing she wanted to see was him in hie office. Thankfully as the door was slowly opened there was no Alastor, only lots of dust floating in the air. The place looked as if it stood the test of time, frozen in place for all eternity. His desk was cluttered with books and papers and an ashtray fillied with old burnt down cigarettes. She saw many filing cabinets and files stacked on the desk filled with old newspapers. She turned on the small desk lamp and the room filled up with a dim light. Justice looked around and sat down in the chair looking at the papers on the desk. With a heavy sigh she began to dig for the answers she sought. What happened to Alastor. What drove him over the edge. And more importantly why was she seeing him. 

She swallowed hard as she started to go through papers he had once touched, it was an eerie feeling, almost surreal. Many contained topics that were to be brought up on his show. Recent murders, who was dating who, the latest singers and musicians. But that seemed to be the least of his concerns, Justice noticed what appeared to bescribbles of madness, and some strange symbols drawn on the papers. Thats when she noticed some books he had on his desk. 'Dantes Inferno', 'Poems of Edgar Allen Poe' and 'Frankenstein'. She wondered if some of his madness and choices came from these books. She looked through them finding yet again various smybols drawn in them and some dark brown splatters on a few pages.

She could guess what the splatters were and grimaced. "Gross.." She continued looking and searching on and throughout his desk. She now started looking at the newpapers. The Stock Market crashof ‘29 gave way to Alastor’s rise in popularity. Many of the news papers were about his show, how great he was and about murders that had been happening at the time. In the papers they seemed so clueless to who did it, how could the people be so dense. But it seemed as the years passed by he unknowingly got closer to his death. Unaware of his own slip ups more and more evidence was being compiled against the famous radio host. He had dropped a pocket watch at one scene of a body dump. Then they found a pocket knife. Then his glasses that lead to the day of his death. 

Justice read over the gorey details in the last paper it was the same as the casefile. They spared no detail of what happened and how he looked after he was shot. She set the papers down and looked around the small room. It was like time was stopped, just like in his home. She had finished cleaning it up, she found three rooms upstairs. One that looked to be his room, one that seemed to be a picture room of some sort. And then the last room made her shudder. It looked set up to be a womans bedroom, dresses and a vanity dresser. It looked like a kids dollhouse, everything you would ever need for a woman was in that room, except the set of chains that were attached to the legs of the bed. That was strange and quite disturbing.

She wondered how many girls he had kidnapped and tortured. She wondered why he had a picture room. What did he use it for? Then a flash of sense came to her. She felt like throwing up from the thought. She may have loved horror movies and could watch fake blood splatter on tv. But this, this was something more sickening. She grabbed her phone and went to the door. She looked around the room before going to shut off the light and leave. 

“I'll find all your secrets..you're not that clever Alastor.." Justice spoke into the dark room. 

As soon as Justice stepped out she was met with the librarian. She had a pile of books stacked in her hands. She set it down at a table and looked at Justice. “Heres are some books I think might help with your investigation. You seem like you like the paranormal and all that. Oh and heres this, they are having a tour at 7 tonight about hauntings in New Orleans and Alastor himself. They do it every year. They just think its better to do it in October than his actual death day. Superstition and all. Anyway, you can leave the books there once youre done."

With that the lady left. 

Justice looked at the pile of books. They were about paranormal activity, spirit hauntings, and self purgatories that caused hauntings. She smiled and laughed softly. Of course she knew about this stuff. But what she couldnt understand was how Alastor could physically touch (and bite) her. She sat down and read the books. She kept her reading pace slow, to absorb any new information she hadn’t already known. 

Two hours passed, she read all the books. She knew most of the text already. Some seemed to repeat the same words over and over again. It left her wondering if there was any real help out there. The books didn’t seem like they would help, perhaps the authors never really experienced the things she had. She sighed and looked over to a pamphlet she had been given. She tapped her finger on the table trying to make up her mind. Finally she decided to go to the tour. 

As she traveled through the French Quarter she wondered what the tour would be like. Would it give her any information she didnt know yet? She wasnt sure, she hoped to find some more evidence about Alastor. She saw the tour bus and smiled softly. She went to the booth and got a ticket for the "Killers and Thrillers tour". She looked at the bus, it was tan with ghosts on it. It read "Ghost City Tours." She got on the bus and sat down. It seemed there was a few more people there as well. She wondered where all they would go. As they took off she took photos of some places. For such an eerie tour the city and its buildings were beautiful and had a sense of alluring captivity to them.

During the tour she saw the sultans palace, the beauregard-keyes house and even Madam Lalauries mansion. During the tour they told stories about murders, madness and ghost sightings. Their last stop was Alastor Laurent's home. Justice froze some when she saw she left the lights on. The house looked alive from the bus. The tour speaker told the story about Alastor.

"And here is another one of our infamous serial killers homes. Alastor Laurent, he was a radio house and discovered to be a cannibalistic serial killer who hunted and preyed on innocent women in the '30s. They say he may have killed and raped more the fifty women. Most bodies haven’t been found even to this day. He kept mostly to himself except when he threw small house parties and invited his friends and coworkers to a delicious meal. Most of the meals may have been human. They had found evidence linking him to three murders, when they went storming into his house the police saw the back door open and a dead woman laying on the living room floor. They hunted and chased him down to the swamp where he dumped the bodies and fed them to the gators. 

Thats when Alastor opened fire on the police. They shot backshooting him in the arm neck and chest at first. But those weren’t fatal enough to kill him, only wound him. Officer Jefferson of the time was the one to give him the fatal blow, a shot to the head. Many people say they heard screaming from a woman he killed echoing in this area, even till this day. Some even say you hear Alastor’s screams right before a loud gunshot pierces the air. Currently the house is under renovations to open as a museum. Hopefully we will get to hear more ghostly sightings once its opened."

Justice looked down after the man spoke. If only he knew what she had been experiencing. She sat through the rest of the tour lost in thought. She was replaying the moment Alastor had bit her over again and over again. She didn’t understand how physical the apparition was. He couldn’t be real. There was no way he could be. She wondered if there may be more clues to her questions inside his house. She wouldn’t find real anwsers from other books or other people. No one had experienced the things she was now currently going through, or so she thought. So why not search his house instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this chapter!! More will be written soon but I am thinking of changing update days from Thrusdays to Sundays. That way more can be written and more anticipation can be created for the readers. Check out Captainmomiji's story as well! Its called the Charming Murderer and its super super good!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter!! Please let me know what you think! And if you have and comments or suggestions find me on twitter!


End file.
